Diferente
by MadnessNLove
Summary: Chōji había conocido a muchas chicas en su vida. "Karui, en cambio, es completamente diferente a todas ellas". Se dio cuenta de sus pensares inmediatamente sonrojándose en el acto. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?
1. Llegada a Kumogakure

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diferente

Capítulo 1: Llegada a Kumogakure.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde la boda de Naruto y Hinata, para ser más precisos, dos meses. La feliz pareja aun no le había avisado sobre su cupón de regalo y Chōji moría porque lo hicieran.

– Tengo hambre. – Dijo en voz alta sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía.

No porque fuese alguien que quisiera que todo el mundo se enterase del sufrimiento de su estómago, si no, porque ahí exactamente no había nadie por lo menos a un kilómetro a la redonda. Se encontraba técnicamente solo hace más de una hora donde había pedido indicaciones a una señora que tenía una tienda de vegetales.

Pronto y tal como le había indicado la mujer se encontró frente a la puerta de entrada a Kumogakure, lugar donde próximamente sería el siguiente Examen Chūnin. Se sintió muy aliviado de llegar a la hora, incluso faltaban unos minutos para la hora acordada por el Hokage a llegar a la aldea.

Chōji se había perdido. Eso por la simple razón de seguir a su olfato hasta encontrar el restaurante que emanaba tal olor exquisito a comida. Había pasado la mayor parte del día comiendo solo el que sería su almuerzo, pero si no se da cuenta de la hora quizás seguiría comiendo ahí en esos momentos.

– Me faltó el postre… –Comentó disconforme.

Pasó los permisos correspondientes a los ninja que trabajaban en la entrada explicando el motivo de su presencia ahí y solo después de que ellos le revisasen _absolutamente todo_ lo dejaron en paz.

– Oye, ¿tú eres Chōji? – Le preguntó una voz femenina cerca de él.

Para cuando se dio vuelta la vio, era Karui, -una mujer que, según supo por rumores era de temer- estaba frente a él ahora. Ella era de piel tostada, ojos color ámbar que destacaban su fiera personalidad con una mirada y cabello rojizo ahora peinado hacia atrás amarrado sólo por su bandana ninja blanca.

– Así es. – Le respondió a su pregunta sonriendo a modo de saludo notando algo de sorpresa como reacción a ello.

.

.

Dos meses había sido el tiempo predispuesto por el Hokage Kakashi a Chōji para acabar con aquella misión: Hacer los preparativos representando a Konoha para los próximos Exámenes Chūnin.

Ese tipo de misiones siempre había sido tarea para alguien como Shikamaru, pero debido a que su amigo ahora estaba en otra misión junto al Kazekage, el actual Hokage lo había elegido a él para eso.

"– _¿Por qué yo? – Preguntó insistente, tratando de recalcar que no por ser amigo de un chico como el Nara tendría él también algo de su ingenio ni interés en esas cosas._

– _No lo sé Chōji, es solo una corazonada. – Había recibido como respuesta del peliblanco. – Te veo dentro de dos meses. – Dijo terminando de firmar la orden de misión en su tarjeta ninja."_

– Una corazonada… – Repitió Chōji reflexivo sobre las nuevas tareas que le serían encomendadas como revisar montones de papeles de solicitudes, reglas, clausulas, etc.

Su estómago rugió a modo de queja, hasta él sabía que no estaba hecho para eso…

Los golpes en la puerta llamaron su completa atención, ya era hora de seguir con su misión. Terminando de vestir sus botas ninja se dirigió al baño por última vez comprobando que su pequeña barba de chivo estaba tal como quería que estuviera y su cabello castaño peinado. A sus diecinueve años Chōji se había convertido en un hombre que cuidaba su apariencia.

– Ya voy. – Respondió a los nuevos e insistentes golpes. – He dicho que ya-

Quedó con las palabras en la boca. No esperó encontrarla ahí, mucho menos a esa hora, Karui parecía algo sorprendida también de su repentino abrir de la puerta pues de lo rápido que había sido ellos dos quedaron prácticamente apegados y solo separados por unos escasos centímetros.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó como autodefensa la morena antes de empujarlo mandando al Akimichi de vuelta al departamento casi llegando al final de este por la fuerza del impacto. – ¡Chōji! Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Karui se acercó temerosa, había reaccionado por instinto y ahora el joven yacía tirado en el piso de la habitación de hotel que le habían otorgado. Intentó hablarle, pero al parecer había dejado inconsciente al pobre y robusto muchacho.

.

– ¡Han llegado tarde! – Les reprendieron los ninja a cargo de la reunión que no llegaron.

– Me disculpo, sucedió un problema antes de venir. – Dijo convencida la pelirroja.

– Esperamos que no se vuelva a repetir, en dos días es la siguiente reunión. Esperamos su asistencia. – Sentenció mirando a Chōji fijamente.

Una vez los dejaron solos, Chōji miró a Karui. Ella estaba claramente arrepentida por lo sucedido y no había sido capaz de mirarle probablemente por la vergüenza de lo pasado hace una hora.

– Lo siento. – Dijo por casi veinteava vez en el día.

– No tienes que disculparte. – Decía sincero por veinteava vez, pero aquella fue diferente… El estómago del Akimichi reclamó comida. – Oh, tengo hambre.

De inmediato, la determinada mirada ámbar de ella lo miró y con una sonrisa propuso: – Te invitaré a comer como disculpas, ¿aceptas?

Él la miró unos momentos más. – ¿Estás segura?

– Completamente. – Aseguró.

Después de eso comenzaron a recorrer la aldea por completo, Karui mostrándole todos los rincones y siguiendo a Chōji, quién parecía buscar algo en específico del lugar.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Busco un restaurante de BBQ (barbacoa). – Le respondió simplemente.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Curioseó.

A los pocos segundos después el andar del joven se detuvo abruptamente, y Karui se dio cuenta cuando no lo notó a su lado. Lo miró y al parecer este chico tenía un aura algo extraña, fijó su mirada mejor en él para descubrir… ¡¿Una lágrima?!

Así es, Akimichi Chōji estaba llorando; no a mares, pero llorando al fin y al cabo.

Había descubierto que pasaría los siguientes dos meses leyendo montones de papeles y asistiendo a tediosas reuniones en una aldea que no tenía un solo restaurante de su comida favorita.

 **Era el infierno mismo.**

– Oye, ¿estás bien?

.

.

La razón por la que la pelirroja estaba día tras día a la misma hora afuera de su puerta era simple, había sido enviada por el Raikage no solo para acompañarlo el primer día, también, para los días siguientes que durasen su estadía en Kumogakure.

Y con el paso de los días la presencia de la pelirroja junto a él se le hizo demasiado natural, tal como para ella estar con él. Después de Shikamaru, Karui había sido la segunda persona en la que Chōji fue capaz de confiar y contar sus mayores secretos y aventuras.

Si bien, Ino pertenecía a su equipo y junto a ella formaban también el Ino-Shika-Cho; Chōji no había tenido mayor relación con Ino a las misiones y unas cuantas conversaciones. Ino era de un carácter particular y un poco difícil de llevar al igual que la mayoría de las chicas que conocía –exceptuando a Hinata-.

 _Karui, en cambio, es completamente diferente a todas ellas._

Se dio cuenta de sus pensares inmediatamente sonrojándose en el acto. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Agradezco enormemente su apoyo con el fic anterior "Bienvenida" y a todos los que he hecho junto a sus reviews y favoritos. Realmente me hacen muy feliz~

Espero les guste esta nueva historia ChoKaru que ideé en un momento de ocio, realmente hay muy pocas historias de esta pareja. Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Tiempo de relajarse

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diferente

Capítulo 2: Tiempo de relajarse.

Para la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea se les hizo común verla compartir junto al robusto muchacho de Konohagakure.

Su misión era acompañarlo mientras él participaba de la organización de los Exámenes Chūnin. Debido a que pocas veces ella había ido a la aldea de él sabía lo perdido que uno se sentía al no conocer un lugar. Sobre todo si era una de las primeras veces que él venía y pasaría tanto tiempo ahí.

Sí, Karui se había ofrecido a ser la acompañante del representante de Konohagakure, Akimichi Chōji.

.

.

El primer mes en la aldea para Chōji supo que fue el peor, puesto que todas las reuniones tontas de cómo se organizarían en un futuro eran absolutamente tediosas. Decidió darle un descanso al muchacho y como no pudo recompensarlo por aquella vez en la que lo dejó desmayado por media hora, ese día le ofrecería ir a un lugar que de seguro lo relajaría y le devolvería todas las energías.

Es por eso que recogió su cabello en una coleta alta sin vestir su atuendo ninja, el día era caluroso y ese vestido guardado color amarillo era perfecto para usarlo por primera vez. Preparó lo necesario para salir y se dirigió en rumbo al hotel donde Chouji residía.

En el camino vio a Omoi, su compañero de equipo. Él pareció no notarla en absoluto y por la suciedad en su traje ninja se podría decir que venía llegando de una misión.

– ¡Omoi! – Le llamó moviendo su mano de derecha a izquierda. – ¡Hey idiota!

El chico pareció verla por unos momentos y luego hacia atrás de él, de alguna manera cerciorándose que el llamado por ella era él y no alguien más. A medida que se iban acercando la sorpresa invadió por completo las facciones del moreno.

– ¡¿K-Karui?! – Su oscura mirada la recorrió entera. – ¿Eres tú?

De alguna manera esto la molestó. – ¿Acaso no crees que soy yo?

– No, no. – Negó algo nervioso. – Es que tú no acostumbras a vestir eso… Pareces mujer…

Aquello terminó de irritarla y con su fuerza pudo golpearlo dejándolo en el suelo. – ¡Soy una mujer idiota! – Prefirió continuar su camino sin importarle en lo más mínimo si él estaba inconsciente o no. No iba a iniciar una pelea, por falta de tiempo, pero ganas no le faltaron.

Cuando Chōji abrió su puerta saliendo con un traje de civil, al verla pudo notar un sonrojo que tiñó rosadas las mejillas con esa marca de espiral que tenía. Logrando solo con eso ponerla nerviosa.

– Karui…

– Hoy quiero que vengas conmigo. – Ofreció sin dudar. – Como tienes el día libre, quería invitarte a salir. – Continuó el sonrojo de Chōji. – Yo… Ese día no pude invitarte a comer y quería…

La sonrisa del regordete muchacho la callo. – Entiendo, vamos.

Caminaron por tres horas, se habían juntado a eso del mediodía y Karui no había querido decirle a qué lugar estaban yendo sus pies.

– ¿K-Karui? – Chōji había aminorado su paso.

– ¿Hmm? – Preguntó como respuesta deteniéndose para mirarlo, él iba más atrás que ella hace unos momentos. – ¿estás cansado?

– No. – Respondió pronto. – Tengo hambre.

Chōji había pasado máximo media hora sintiendo hambre, media hora y nada más. Sí, esto en toda su vida. Ahora, en cambio, había pasado la mayor parte de este después de su desayuno caminando con la morena hacia un lugar "x" y ahora sentía que moriría si no probaba un bocado de comida.

– Vamos, que falta poco.

Así fue, en menos de cinco minutos más habían llegado a unas aguas termales. Fue el mejor lugar al que Karui se le ocurrió ir. Después de todo ese mes en las aburridas reuniones de organización lo mínimo que necesitaban era relajarse. Ella también, puesto que había acompañado al Akimichi a todos lados.

– Buenas tardes señorita, caballero. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?

– C-Comida. – Dijo a punto de colapsar el castaño.

– Queremos una habitación para dos por favor. – Pidió a la señora que buscaba las llaves para entregarle. – Y pediremos comida a esta, tenemos mucha hambre.

– Bien, pueden pasar…

La habitación a la que entraron era bien espaciosa y solo hasta ese momento Chōji pensó que Karui había pedido solo una habitación para los dos. Iba a comentarle el simple detalle, pero el exquisito aroma a comida le hizo olvidar por completo todo.

Karui no puso una cara de asco al verlo comer, muy por el contrario; al parecer todo eso era normal de ver.

Y lo era, Karui había entrenado con el mismísimo Killer B, Jinchūriki del Hachibi. Hombre musculoso y poderoso que llevaba una gran dieta para mantener los músculos de su cuerpo. Por lo que ver a un hombre comer en demasía no le era extraño a Karui, lo era uno que no comiese mucho.

Cuando terminaron de comer todos los deliciosos platos que fueron puestos en la mesa, Chōji había comenzado a buscar su billetera entre sus ropas. Karui lo notó rápida.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Voy a pagar.

– ¡No! – La fiera mirada de su mujer le sorprendió. – Hoy yo te he invitado.

– No aceptaré si no pago por lo menos la comida… – Pidió seguro.

Sus miradas comenzaron a pelear entre ellas, ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Ya cuando había pasado un minuto Karui se recostó en el suelo.

– Como quieras.

.

– Agh, esto es vida… – Se permitió decir al momento que su gran cuerpo tocó el agua templada.

Estaba completamente solo, porque era día de semana y al parecer no había mucho flujo de gente. No era una época especial del año ni nada, y a esa hora ya los inquilinos estaban de seguro en sus habitaciones.

La puerta corrediza permitió la entrada de alguien, no sería problema se dijo el castaño porque aún había cupo para muchas personas más. Ese baño termal estaba al aire libre, en el ambiente montañoso lleno de nubes de Kumogakure, sin dudas, un lindo y relajante lugar.

– Chōji. – Le llamó Karui.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al verla entrar al agua solo con una toalla diminuta cubriendo su desnudez. ¡Resulta que los baños eran mixtos! El sonrojo se hizo claramente presente en su cara, pero pudo pasarse por alto al estar en un lugar tan cálido.

Pero para Karui no fue tan difícil de notar el nerviosismo en el blanco chico con barba de chivo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar algo rápido, de hecho, demasiado rápido para ser normal. Poco a poco este ritmo aumentaba y la pelirroja sintió por un momento que su corazón se saldría de ella.

¿Acaso iba a tener un paro cardiaco? ¿Qué es todo esto?

– Hoy te veías hermosa con ese vestido… – Escuchó de repente haciendo que sus pensamientos se congelaran.

Su ámbar mirar se posó sobre el castaño totalmente sorprendida. Él por su parte miraba hacia el cielo, a la nada en realidad, demasiado avergonzado como para enfrentar sus propios dichos y tan sorprendido como ella por haberlos expresados mediante palabras.

– G-Gracias. – Le escuchó.

La morena también había comenzado a mirar a la nada, intentando que el denso ambiente instalado no se sintiese tan así. Para cuando lo notó, Chōji ya estaba saliendo del baño en dirección a la puerta. Aun de espaldas, se podía notar su sonrojo que abarcaba hasta sus orejas.

Karui quedó sola, se mordió su labio inferior tratando de pensar en algo más que no fuese ese nerviosismo en su estómago y el palpitar agitado.

Si bien, siempre había compartido con hombres (Killer B y Omoi), nunca había conocido alguien como Chōji. Todos los hombres que conocía eran fuertes, de carácter dominante, pesados, grandes y con un sentido de pelea bien agudo.

 _Chōji, sin embargo, es completamente diferente a todos ellos._ Se dijo con una sonrisa.

Para cuando notó ese pensamiento Karui fue presa de un leve sonrojo. Tratando de olvidar lo reciente se dirigió rápida a los vestidores, necesitaba descansar.

.

.

Luego de volver a la habitación que compartían cada uno intentó dormirse lo más rápido posible.

Fracasando completamente por tener demasiado en cuenta la presencia del otro. Así, los dos ninjas trataron de dormir esa oscura y larga noche junto con el agitado palpitar de sus corazones y dándose la espalda en ese metro que les separaba el uno del otro.

.


	3. De regreso

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diferente

Capítulo 3: De regreso.

Llegando el momento, Chōji había terminado de pasar su último mes en Kumogakure junto con todo el papeleo final. La biblioteca de la aldea fue su segundo hogar aquellos días, junto a la pelirroja leyeron lo que nunca habían leído en su vida sobre permisos, requisitos de postulantes y reglas del Examen Chūnin que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Después de todo, si lo pensaba mejor… No fue tan malo haber ido. Chōji definitivamente había podido "sobrevivir" dos meses completos en una aldea yendo a reuniones aburridas y leyendo papeles sin contar con un restaurante de BBQ.

Y definitivamente todo fue por _ella_.

Ahora, estaban caminando a paso lento a la puerta de entrada de Kumogakure. El día se alzaba esplendoroso y aun así se sentía tan vacío. Sin decirse nada, solo mirándose Chōji tomó la morena mano de la pelirroja y la besó viendo sonriente el adorable sonrojo que formaban sus mejillas.

Partió rumbo a su aldea sintiéndose extrañamente solo. Sí, al parecer se había acostumbrado por completo a estar con Karui día tras día por esos dos meses.

.

.

– Pasa.

El pelinegro entró a la oficina del Hokage serio, y esto solo porque era así desde siempre.

– Sobre Chōji…

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el Hatake con real curiosidad.

– Algo le pasa… – Sentenció claramente preocupado. – Desde que lo vi llegar de su misión Chōji ha estado actuando extraño. – Shikamaru hizo una pausa para seguir con su relato. – Ayer me encontré con él y lo invité a comer en el restaurante "Yakiniku P", lugar donde Chōji ama comer y se negó diciendo que no tenía hambre.

– Ya veo. Su padre ya vino ayer por la misma razón, pero no te preocupes creo saber la causa. – Comentó dejando pensativo al Nara.

No muy lejos de ahí, en esos precisos momentos estaba el castaño estornudando por la anterior mención de su nombre. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo realmente, se había levantado hace poco rato y su padre le había estado regañando nuevamente su falta de apetito ya que para alguien perteneciente a su Clan tenía la obligación de controlar su peso para un buen uso de las técnicas de este.

Sin darse realmente cuenta de esto, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando ya estaba ahí. Frente a la puerta de Konohagakure. Se quedó unos momentos admirando las afueras del territorio, donde un largo camino se extendía frente a él y muy a lo lejos pudo verla. Su cabellera roja y su piel morena eran inconfundibles para él. ¡Era Karui!

Y cuando ella lo notó comenzó a correr hasta él, apenas dio un paso en la aldea Chōji la tomó cual princesa elevándola y dando vueltas. No había nadie viéndoles exceptuando a los guardias de turno y la poca gente que caminaba cerca, aun así no les importó en lo más mínimo aquella muestra de afecto tan cercana entre ellos.

– Ha sido un tiempo ya… – Comentó cuando la bajó al suelo, algo avergonzado por lo hecho.

– Sí, un mes… – Escuchó el susurro de la morena.

– Hoy yo invito el almuerzo. – Propuso el castaño y Karui no pudo negarse.

Entrando al restaurante de Yakiniku P reservaron una mesa, Chōji contento pidió la orden de tamaño doble y recordando que esto solo era su porción pidió otra orden doble para la pelirroja. Para Karui entender el amor del regordete por aquella comida, esa caliente y gran carne asada solo necesitó probar el pedazo que el muchacho había hecho para ella.

– ¡Es delicioso! – Comentó alegre con un brillo en su mirar.

Chōji, la miró unos momentos más. No había duda alguna para él, _ella era la indicada_.

Karui había llegado a Konohagakure en una misión de llevarle un mensaje privado de Raikage a Hokage, una vez terminó la entrega caminó junto al Akimichi de vuelta a la puerta que la llevaría a su aldea. Esta vez Chōji tomó nuevamente su mano, pero no la besó; en cambio, tomó también su otra mano apretándola suavemente captando por completo la atención de la pelirroja.

Tomó aire lentamente y cerró sus ojos. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Ok ya lo había dicho y al parecer el tiempo pasaba y pasaba.

Cuando Chōji ya estaba asumiendo su rechazo abrió sus ojos y solo cuando lo hizo vio la sonrisa de Karui en su bello rostro.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Ella no esperó nada más, lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas y él no iba a dejar ir a su damisela.

 **FIN**

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:** Quiero agradecer nuevamente el apoyo recibido, fue algo completamente nuevo escribir sobre esta pareja. Estoy satisfecha con lo creado, me gustó este fic porque salí por primera vez de lo "conocido" del personaje de Hinata como carácter principal y escribir sobre estos dos personajes que creo, merecen más historias. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, los seguidores y favoritos!


End file.
